


[Podfic of] Think Fast, by impertinence

by shiningartifact



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningartifact/pseuds/shiningartifact
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kick of it was, they never actually felt each other before Willow's magic kicked in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Think Fast, by impertinence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Think Fast](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15180) by impertinence. 



To download the mp3 of _Think Fast_ , click **[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/?35955b1ltnygtwp)** and then click to download the file.

Or you can listen here:

Enjoy! As always, I welcome any feedback you've got.

**Author's Note:**

> This podfic is part of the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology](http://community.livejournal.com/halfamoon/249564.html), which is an anthology of podfic that contains 73 stories from 41 different fandoms, ALL of which center on female characters.
> 
> You can download the anthology as a podbook [here](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology.m4b) (right-click and save), and there are alternate ways to download at [the master post](http://community.livejournal.com/halfamoon/249564.html) (for example, you can browse by fandom and DL individual files).
> 
>  
> 
> Originally posted on Livejournal [here.](http://shiningartifact.livejournal.com/27024.html)


End file.
